Hasta que llegaste tu
by ShizukiMei1478
Summary: Había pasado un mes y medio de lo ocurrido con Lord Shen, todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el palacio de Jade,todo a excepción de la actitud de cierta Felina,¿Que le sucede a Tigresa? Entren y descubranlo.One-Shot.Mi primer Fanfic,SongFic(:
1. Chapter 1:Dudas y confesiones

**Nota**: Bueno este es mi primer fanfic que escribo, es un one-shot y también es SongFic. Ténganme piedad soy nueva en esto. Espero que les guste(':

**Discleime**r: Kung Fu Panda y todos los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DreamWorks.

******Capítulo 1**: Dudas y Confesiones.

Había pasado un mes y medio de lo ocurrido con Lord Shen, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad en el Palacio de Jade, todo a excepción de la actitud de cierta felina que había estado actuando muy extraño desde su llegada. Comía menos, meditaba demasiado tiempo, estaba muy callada, pero sobre todo, se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de Po.

Hay que admitirlo, lo disimulada bien, claro ninguno de los machos del Palacio lo notaron, pero Víbora, Ouuu...Por supuesto que lo noto, así que decidió plantar una conversación con su amiga.

Pensó en hacerlo después de la cena. Y así lo hizo.

Tigresa estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su habitación cuando Víbora la detuvo.

_Tigresa, podría hablar contigo un momento en mi habitación?.-Pregunto muy segura la reptil.

-*C-Claro, si.-Dijo la maestra un tanto insegura pero firme como siempre.

Tigresa siguió a su amiga hasta su habitación.

-*Y…-Hizo una breve pausa mientras cerraba la puerta.-De que quieres hablar?.

_Tigresa, has estado muy extraña desde que volvimos de Gongmen, que te sucede?

-*Yo? Discúlpame pero yo creo que no estoy actuando para nada extraña.- Dijo la Felina tratando de ocultar su mentira ya que sabia que su amiga tenia toda la razón y se asusto al pensar que todos ya se habían dado cuanta.

_CLAROOO SII(SarcasmoModoOn) Tigresa, por favor, el que casi no comas, no hables, te pongas nerviosa cuando estas con Po, es normal?  
-*…-El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, Tigresa por su parte se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos y dudas, por otra parte Víbora pensaba: Tigresa, nerviosa? con Po?...Alto no será reptil abrió los ojos como platos y dijo en un grito: ¡¿TE GUSTA PO?!.-Más que en pregunta fue una afirmación.

La Tigresa se quedó perpleja ante la pregunta/afirmación de parte de su amiga. En ese momento la sangre le subió a la cabeza, a tal punto que ni su pelaje lo disimulaba, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-*Ha… Jeje (risanerviosa)…C-Como lo explico…-

_No hay nada que explicar Tigresa, Te Enamoraste te Po!.-Decía muy emocionada la reptil.

-*Bueno, enamorarse es un palabra muy fuerte, yo diría más que me gusta.-

_LO ADMITISTE!.-

-*Mierda…-Dijo en murmullo para sí misma, lo había admitido sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

-* B-Bueno…Puede ser que si, pero solo un poquito.-Dijo tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojo.

_Awwww!\(OwO)/ Que Lindooo!...y…cuando se lo dirás?.-

-* Que?! Acaso es Obligación?!.-

_Claro! Po es tu mejor amigo, además de ser su favorita claro esta, yo creo que es más que obvio que vas a ser correspondida!.-Dijo muy entusiasmada.-Hasta quizá pronto se casen, y tengas cachorros, y yo seré t-No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por la voz de Tigresa.-

-* ALTO! NO NOS PRECIPITEMOS!-Dijo exaltada.-Primero a lo primero, me voy a declarar… y luego veremos que pasa…-Dijo más calmada y con un leve sonrojo.

-Genial!.-

-*Bueno… Mejor nos vamos a dormir-Empezó a levantarse del suelo. Cuando estaba en la puerta se detuvo y dijo.-Y…Víbora…Muchas Gracias.

_No de Nada!...Para eso están las Amigas.

Dicho eso Tigresa le dedico una leve sonrisa a su amiga y se fue a su habitación. Para su suerte no pudo conciliar el Sueño.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:**

Todo trascurrió normal el resto del día siguiente. Tigresa se veía con un mejor ánimo, aunque al mismo tiempo algo cansada; Po cocino sus fideos de siempre para el desayuno, entrenaron arduamente y a la noche, cenaron el Guerrero Dragón y los 4 furiosos…(Dios sabrá donde esta Shifu-.-') Porque digo 4 furiosos?.. Porque Tigresa no ceno esa noche, todos se preguntaron dónde estaba la Felina, pero solo uno supo, por instinto, donde estaba.

**EN EL ARBOL DE DURAZNOS:  
**

Tigresa había estado meditando al atardecer, la brisa movía al compás de las hojas su hermoso pelaje, se encontraba muy concentrada; cuando termino ya había anochecido, miro la luna, abrazo sus piernas y apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas, y se puso a pensar..

-* Ay, Po...-Dio un largo suspiro.

De repente una canción empezó a sonar en la cabeza de Tigresa.

Y de la nada, empezó a cantarla.

**No sé bien cuando llegaste tu **

**Alborotando todo, aquí en mi vida,**

**Y ahora mi vida eres tú.**

**No sé bien si has entendido o no **

**O sueles ser un masoquista**

**No quiero compartir mi corazón.**

**Oh No, Oh no, por no saber negarte un beso**

**Y ahora qué..?!**

**No sé, no sé qué está pasando**

**Ya vez, me estoy enamorando.**

**Un descuido un segundo**

**Y mi plan perdió su rumbo.**

**No sé, no sé qué está pasando**

**Si yo no te estaba buscando.**

**Era dueña de mi mundo,**

**Hasta que llegaste Tú. **

**No sé bien como apagar la luz**

**De tantas velas encendidas **

**Quizás hoy quiero que me alumbres tú.**

**No sé bien si vas a ser mi cruz o la mejor de mis conquistas.**

**No sé si eres error o eres virtud.**

**Oh No, Oh no, por no saber negarte un beso**

**Y ahora qué..?!**

**No sé, no sé qué está pasando**

**Ya vez, me estoy enamorando.**

**Un descuido un segundo**

**Y mi plan perdió su rumbo.**

**No sé, no sé qué está pasando**

**Si yo no te estaba buscando.**

**Era dueña de mi mundo,**

**Hasta que llegaste Tú. **

**Quien iba a imaginar**

**Frente a frente respirar**

**No quiero arriesgar **

**Esta vida tan solo a tu suerte.**

**No quiero despertar y sentir que ya no estas.**

**Hoy eres tú.. solo tú .. solo tuu..**

**Oh No, Oh no, por no saber negarte un beso**

**Y ahora qué..?!**

**No sé, no sé qué está pasando**

**Ya vez, me estoy enamorando.**

**Un descuido un segundo**

**Y mi plan perdió su rumbo.**

**No sé, no sé qué está pasando**

**Si yo no te estaba buscando.**

**Era dueña de mi mundo,**

**Hasta que llegaste Tú. **

Dio un suspiro.-…Si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti… Po.-

Cuando termino de cantar unas lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos, Tigresa ni cuenta se dio.

Cuando se acordó de la cena, ya era muy tarde.

-* Ni modo, ni hambre tengo.- Digo muy calmada.

Estaba a punto de irse hasta que un ruido la asusto..

_Continuara…_

Bueno, supongo aquí termina el primer de dos capítulos. La canción se llama Hasta que llegaste tu y es de Ha-Ash por si alguien quiere escucharla.

Acepto Tomatasos.. TTwTT Besoos!


	2. Chapter 2:Algunas Sorpresas

**Nota**: Bueno he aquí el 2do Capitulo de mi Primera historia Hasta que Llegaste Tu..Espero les Guste!(:

**Discleimer: ** Kung Fu panda no me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks.

Let's do It!=D

**Capítulo 2**: Algunas Sorpresas.

Po, al igual que los otros furiosos y Shifu, se preocuparon por no saber porque Tigresa no había ido a cenar.

Po fue a buscarla después de cenar, primero no sabía adónde ir, después por instinto fue al Árbol de Duraznos y escucho a la Felina decir algo, no escucho bien así que sigilosamente se acercó para escuchar, y sin duda era Tigresa cantando.

*\P.O.V Po/

Tiene una hermosa voz, porque será que nunca canta, tiene talento, además es muy linda, y… alto esa es una canción de amor O.o, p-pero de quien se enamoró, ALTO DE VUELTA…Tigres se enamoró?! Pero de quién?! Je... Me encantaría ser yo…(u.u)pero que digo … Nunca se enamoraría de mí.

Sí tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti, Tigresa.

*\Fin P.O.V PO/

Po, se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero seguía escuchando muy atento como cantaba Tigresa, Hasta que termino de cantar, salió de sus pensamientos y escucho lo que decía del otro lado la Felina:

-*Si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti… Po.-Al escuchar eso, el Panda se quedó en Shock.

Que más podía pedir!? Era el guerrero dragón, derroto a Lord Shen, Era un héroe, Tigresa le correspondía, Tenía una buena familia, Un padre esencial… Pero sobre todo… TIGRESA SE ENAMORO DE EL, ERA CORRESPONDIDO!

Hubiera seguido así, pero una ramita (¿?) le pego en la cabeza y volaron sus pensamientos.

#Au…-Se quejó Po.

Tigresa se levantó de su lugar exaltada, y al ver a Po hay sentado, quejándose, la Sangre le subió a la Cabeza a tal punto que ni su pelaje podía ocultarlo.

-*PO!?...Q-Que haces aquí?!.-Nerviosismo fue lo que sintió la Felina.

-# Te estuve buscando porque estab-….estábamos preocupados ya que no te habías presentado a la Cena y como estabas un tanto distante.-Dijo Po un tanto nervioso y sonrojado acordándose de lo que dijo Tigresa hace un momento.

-* Y desde cuando se… Supone que estas aquí?-Ya parecía más tranquila, PARECÍA.

-# D-Desde que empezaste a cantar.

-* ósea que…escuchaste lo que dije después…-Ya no sabía cómo actuar, pobre Tigresa.

Po nada más asintió mirando al piso.

-* P-Po… yo… yo puedo explicarlo…y entiendo si no me.. correspondes per- Tigresa no pudo terminar la frase ya que Po le había arrebatado un tierno y tímido beso.

Tigresa se quedó en Shock por unos segundos, pero después reacciono y le correspondió el beso. Fue corto, pero para ellos fue eterno. Su Primer beso.

Al separarse, Po dijo apenado en casi un susurro:

#Realmente pensaste que no te iba a amar…?...

La pobre Maestra no sabía que decir solo lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos Jade, y le dio una pequeña, pero sincera, sonrisa.

#Solo mírate…-eso ya no lo susurró xD- ERES BARBARA!=D

-* Es que…tuve miedo ..ya que nadie me había querido de verdad…y pues…me comieron las dudas…-Dijo la Felina mirando al suelo.

#Ai Tigresa, es en serio?...co-como dudaste de eso?. No soy el primero en demostrarte afecto, además, Shifu, Víbora, Grulla, Mono, y Mantis…Y Todo el Valle de la Paz te quiere y aprecia. Pero…Pero yo a vos no te quiero…Te Amo.

Tigresa se sonrojo al escuchar decir eso de parte de Po.

-* Po…-Le saltaron unas lagrimitas y esta vez fue ella quien dio el Beso.

Duro unos cuantos segundos más que el anterior, pero se tuvieron que separar por falta de Aire.

-*Te Amo, Po.

-# y yo te amo a vos, Tigresa.

-¨#Tigresa…

-* Si?-\Estaba perdida en sus ojos./

-#Me harías el honor de ser mi Novia?

-*Jaja…Obvio que Sii Tontito!(':

Estaban por regresar y a Tigresa se le cruzo por la cabeza una duda.

COMO VA A REACCIONAR SHIFU?!

-*P-Po…-Dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-# Que sucede, Gatita?

-¨* Como se lo vamos a decir a los demás…En especial a Shif-…Mi Padre?

-#Ouuuu…Ya pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes.-Le da un beso en la frente y se fueron al palacio, aunque Tigresa seguía preocupada.

Lo que no sabían era que Shifu estuvo mirando todo lo sucedido desde una habitación del Palacio.

-'Cuida Bien a mi Hija, Guerrero Dragón.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Bueno, con esto concluye mi Primer Fic. Mientras lo estaba escribiendo improvise un poco en algunas parte que me di cuenta estaban mal..Lo de la Ramita voladora que cayo ensima de Po es un Claro ejemplo Jeje n.n' Ah..Gracias a Sue29NNID por el Reviews(: ...Bueno sin mas que decir,Espero les allá gustado,Se que puede haber sido un poco corto...Pero Bueno,Soy Novata, Disculpen (u.u") Espero sus Reviews..Besiitos!


End file.
